


Illusions

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 13 Codas [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x13 Pre-Coda, Cas is pissed, Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain Pre-coda, and asmodeus is a tricky bastard, dean and sam are clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: They’re ambushed by Asmodeus and two of his lackies before they even realize. Lucifer scurries off like the useless angel he is, leaving Cas to take out three demons before Asmodeus finally disappears. He makes it out with a small cut under his jaw, but a small burst of grace heals it like it was never there.





	Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this in segments all day because I kept getting interrupted. Getting this posted just under the wire! It's just a short pre-coda for 13x13, based loosely on [this post.](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/170638948549/lol-i-just-realized-that-asmodeus-still-has-cass)

They’re ambushed by Asmodeus and two of his lackies before they even realize. Lucifer scurries off like the useless angel he is, leaving Cas to take out three demons before Asmodeus finally disappears. He makes it out with a small cut under his jaw, but a small burst of grace heals it like it was never there.

Thankfully, Dean had taught him how to hotwire a car. He picks one from a nearby parking lot, thankful that he’s got the cover of night to protect him. He’s on the road within an hour, headed to Lebanon.

·     ·     ·     ✤    ·     ·     ·

The ringing of Dean’s phone startles him from the article he was reading. He glances at the screen and pointedly ignores the small flutter of his stomach when he sees Cas’s name.

“Hey, man. What’s up?” He pushes the laptop away, leaning on the table.

“Hi, Dean. Any news on Jack?” Dean runs a hand through his hair.

“No, nothing yet. Without Jack, we don’t know how to access the apocalypse world.”

“Alright. Keep me apprised of the situation.”

“Hey, Cas-” He hears the line click and sighs to himself, dropping his phone on the table.

“Everything alright?” Sam asks, setting a beer in front of Dean.

“Yeah. Cas just called. Wanted to know if we’d found Jack yet.” He grabs the beer, taking a long drink and rubbing a hand over his face.

The bunker’s door clangs open Dean’s whipping out his gun on impulse, directing the muzzle toward the door. Castiel’s face appears, and he throws Dean a dramatic eye roll when he sees the gun pointed at him.

“Cas? What’re you doing here?” His eyes flick to the blood on the angel’s collar once he gets closer, his heart beating faster as he looks over Cas quickly, checking for any injuries.

“I live here. Where’s Jack?” Dean glances over at Sam, whose look of confusion matches his own.

“He’s… he’s in the apocalypse world. We told you that a couple weeks ago.” Castiel directs a scathing glance to Dean, plopping in the library chair nearest the war room.

“It was Asmodeus, not me. He capture me weeks ago.” Both Winchesters gape at him, and Castiel’s finding it increasingly hard to not be angry with them.

“Let me get this straight: you were kidnapped, weeks ago, locked up… Cas I just talked to you on the phone.” Cas lets out a long-suffering sigh, rubbing his temple.

“No. No. Asmodeus had my phone, you’ve been talking to him.”

“What do they want with you?” Sam asks, a look of genuine concern on his face.

“Well they mostly wanted Lucifer, I just-just happened to be in proximity.” Both sets of eyes staring at him widen, and Sam looks like he might be sick.

“Lucifer? No no no, he…”

“No, we slammed his ass back in the apocalypse world, how did-”

“Kevin Tran-”

“ _Kevin Tran_?”

“The apocalypse world version, yes. He managed to open a rift, using Lucifer’s grace.”

“They have an angel tablet?”

“Yes. And the archangel Michael- again, apocalypse world version- he wants to use the spell to invade and conquer our world.” The Winchesters both gape at him again, and he’s increasingly frustrated with the fact that they can’t wrap their minds around what’s going on. He glances between them, motioning for them to return back to their laptops. “We need to find him. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
